Perhaps A Lie
by GibbsTonyZivaTim
Summary: This would be the reason why our parents tell us to be careful on the internet. Justin just didn't listen did he? Nothing good could come from the future, or could it?
1. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

**I walked into my room and turned on my computer. I had all intention to study and work on my biology homework, but once the computer was set up and I was logged on to MSN it looked as though a new screen had popped up, someone asking for my acceptance of there add. I didn't recognize the email address so I was about to delete it when Max burst in through my door. I turned my seat around to face him.**

**"Justin have you seen my wand?"**

**"Let me guess, you lost it again Max?"**

**"Nope Alex stole it"**

**"Well then why are you bugging me about it?"**

**"Because Alex said that if I want my wand back I have to ask you", Justin rolled his eyes.**

**"Max you do realise Alex is using you to annoy me"**

**"She is?"**

**"Yes Max she is. Now can you go give her this message?"**

**"I don't know Justin she might get angry if I annoy her"**

**"And I wont", I tried to make my voice sound deadly but with no luck I just sounded like I was the one scared.**

**"Yeah but annoying Alex is like setting your own date of death, and Justin I really don't want to die young. There are so many things I haven't done yet"**  
**Justin cut Max off.**

**"Max if Alex hurts you I will deal with it"**

**"No Justin you mean you will go tell daddy on me", Alex's voice drifted from the hall way out side Justin's room.**

**Alex walks into Justin's bedroom at this and Justin glares daggers at Alex. Max noticing the tension starts to back out of the room real slowly as not to cause himself any unwanted attention.**

**"Well it seems as though you too have some things to sort out", Max's voice was amused. "I have other things to do anyways, Alex just make sure my wand ends up on my bed by the end of the day and there won't be any need to tell dad anything"**

**Max finely makes it to the door and practical runs from Justin's room in hope that he gets as far away from there before something really bad happens that he ends up getting the blame for, normally thanks to Alex.**

**"Alex, why did you steal Max's wand"?**

**"Justin, why on earth would I steal Max's wand when I have my own to use"**

**Justin thought to himself for a moment trying to decipher if she was telling the truth or not. **

**"So you didn't take Max's wand then?"**  
**Alex's attitude changed instantaneously which made Justin a little scared. She had a glint in her eyes like she always does when she's up to something.**

**"Who said I stole his wand", Alex was slightly biting her bottom lip with puppy dog eyes while she was slowly creeping towards him sitting in his chair.**

**Justin didn't know what to make of her new strange behaviour so doing what he thought was the right thing to do, he played along with her little game in hopes it creeps her out and calls her bluff.**

**"Max told me you w-where the one to steal his wand", Justin voice betrayed him yet again and sounded like he was trying to hard to stay there and not run away screaming for dear life. At the same time Alex was still making her way towards him although her pace had slowed down slightly, making Justin just that bit more appreciative towards her actions. Her devious smile remained applied to her face.**

**"Since he is my little b-b-brother"**

**"But Justin, I thought I was your favourite" Alex wined just to make Justin cave a little more, in which her actions finely paid off making Justin stand up in hope his hight would intimidate her. But Justin being Justin forgot it didn't matter what he did, Alex always had the upper hand and he cursed himself silently knowing he had forgot that little detail while trying to out smart his sister in which case his attempt was unsuccessful.**

**"Alex why would you be my favourite when sometimes I could almost swear you where only placed on this planet to make my life hell. You're never nice to me and to go out of our way just to steal my personal belongings. You're just straight up evil!" Taking a breath Justin realized his voice had risen a fare bit whilst making that minor speech. While in the time he had to realize he may have unintentionally gotten the unwanted attention from his parents both he and Alex could hear there mother making her way up the stair to the top floor of there apartment where they were both likely to get into trouble for fighting yet again.**

**Alex's posture changed dramatically after hearing her mother's voice. She looked like she was being court killing something not torturing her older brother to no end, although in Justin's opinion they were basically the same activity. This court Justin's attention and before he could question her about her odd reaction she had left the room almost impossibly fast enough for not even a human to have seen.**

**Justin relaxed a little and sat in his chair waiting for the raft of his mother he must now take alone as Teresa assents to his bedroom door. 3 taps on the door and his mother sticks her head inside.**  
**"Why was there yelling coming from your room? I hope you and Alex weren't fighting again. I told you want would happen if I catch you both fighting just one more time…" Justin cut Teresa off with his explanation.**

**"Mum it was nothing I was just umm… practicing yelling at Alex. Yeah that's um what I was umm doing." Justin being the nobble golden retriever that he was to his parents thought he had been court lying because of the look on her face when in that moment her frown was turned upside down into smile he knew all too well.**

**"That's okay sweetie just keep your voice down your disturbing the customers down stairs. Also I must advise you not to use that little rant on Alex as that is classed as fighting." Justin just looked at his mum as if she were really that stupid. Did she honestly have to explain that yelling at Alex is basically fighting with her? What does she think he was stupid? No now this was why he liked it when his father was to tell them off because he wouldn't give an awkward lecture, he would get right to the point and then end up punishing the wrong person and in most cases it was Max. Poor boy, Alex can be blamed for his punishments most times and of course I'm the loyal older brother I help him out because I really do feel sorry for him.**

**"Yes mum I understand mum"**

**"Good sweetie, now if your not busy do you think you could possibly come down stairs and help us out with the dinner rush? It's getting really busy down there and we're struggling."**

**"Sure mum I will be down in a moment"**

**"Thank you"**

**And with that she was off back down the stairs. Justin was now practical hitting himself. Why had he done that? Why had he hid the truth from his mother? Why had he saved Alex from a couple of months grounding? She deserved everything she got but there was that nagging feeling in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. Justin knew this feeling as well has he knew it was wrong.**

**Going over to the computer he had forgotten all about the Add he had received on MSN. Clicking 'accept' he signed off and walk down stairs to serve impatient customers looking for someone to blame for waiting in line for so long.**

* * *

There you go faulks - The First Chapter  
I hope you liked it :)  
Please Review... there's nothing better then getting reviews haha  
Idea's are very muchly wanted too :) Thanks


	2. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
Don't freak I havent forgotten the story! I do have another chapter reading but it's on my mum's computer at her house and I wont be getting over there at least for another 3 days.  
I have been sick so that's my excuse **LOL**

I am getting a new laptop in a couple of days and I will update alot more often!** XD WHOOP!**  
**Don't kill me **for only posting an authors note (cause I know how much I hate it when I get a new update and all it turns out to be in the author rambling on about god knows what)!

Thanks guys your awsome!** XD**  
**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
